The Easter Bunny
by ImagineI
Summary: Usagi plots some fiendishness in a little smut novella of his and then acts out his cause... with chocolately endings...
1. Egg

HELLOOO- This is the first chapter of a three chapter little fic about 'The Easter Bunny'... hehehe ^.^

Misaki: That better not be an evil laugh.

And so what if it is?

Misaki: If you and Usagi-san are in on some conspiring deeds surrounding me-

You'll what, egg-sactly?

Misaki: You've already killed me with that lame pun.

Enjoy and review- I'll only write chapter 2 once I have 5 reviews and I promise lemon ^.~

* * *

><p><em>It was a formidable sight to behold. It wasn't so much the brooding threat from Usagi-san that scared Misaki- he was definitely getting used to that now, although his nerves shivered in his spine at t<em>_he prospect of whatever the handsome author was plotting this time._

_It was not the devilish smirk or the dagger-point glint in those slanted violet eyes (but he felt his hands clench as Usagi-san narrowed his eyes further and Misaki's stomach squirmed anxiously as the smirk sharpened)._

_Oh no. Truthfully, none of those things put the fear in God in Misaki- young, oh so innocent (pfft), Misaki as much as the huge e-_

"Usagi-san? Lunch!"

Usagi blinked in the dark room, the glare of the computer making his eyes sting. Oh, Misaki- always one to stop just at the good bit.

He ran his hand through his silver hair and put his laptop screen down to sleep.

Lunch passed by relatively uneventfully; Usagi was far too distracted with his latest novel to tease Misaki too much. However, when Misaki misplaced a sticky noodle on the corner of his lower lip, Usagi couldn't resist… the noodles somehow found themselves in very strange places after that.

Leaving Misaki blustered, abashed and fuming downstairs, Usagi smiled and went back to his writing room.

"None of these things put the fear of God in the… yadayadayada… ah, yes," Usagi muttered to himself. He began to type again.

_Truthfully, none of those things put the fear in God in Misaki- young__, oh so innocent (pfft), Misaki as much as the huge egg Usagi had in his hands._

"_W-What are you going to do with that egg?"_

"_I'm going to eat it, Misaki."_

Usagi grinned as he tortured his written muse.

Two hours later, Usagi had written and edited his short story and had emailed a copy over to Aikawa to approve.

Once the laptop was off, the author padded downstairs to find Misaki sitting on the sofa watching some anime about some chef who was supposedly very funny, very charming… very blablabla in Usagi's opinion.

He walked into the kitchen and got his treat from the fridge: a chocolate egg. He placed it, smiling to himself, on the kitchen counter and went to the cupboard. Once Usagi's rattling had annoyed Misaki fully, the boy stood up and huffed over to him.

"What are you looking for?" Misaki asked, his voice pitched in a tone that illustrated he had asked this of Usagi-san several times beforehand.

"The fondue machine."

"Huhhhh? Why?"

"I want to wear it as a hat and see what Gucci thinks."

"Don't be sarcastic," Misaki remarked, pushing Usagi-san aside and pulling three pots from the shelves before handing the red bowl, its curved rim painted with koi carp, over to him. "Do you want me to cook something for you?" Misaki asked, more than a little worried now.

"No," Usagi said, cutely smiling. This worried Misaki further. The both of them had a stare-off for a good forty seconds or so and before Usagi went to break it with a kiss, Misaki had backed away to the living room.

Misaki winced as he heard cracks and whirs coming from the kitchen. He knew that if he went back there then Usagi would trap him. He just wanted to watch his anime.

Half an hour later and Misaki's DVD series had ended, leaving him feeling both a little depressed and sated. He'd have to wait a whole two months until the next instalment.

He didn't have long to feel either of these emotions fully because in seconds Usagi-san was standing in front of him, holding a huge e-

* * *

><p>Review and you shall have lemon. =D<p> 


	2. Playing

Thank you VERY much for the lovely reviews, here's some lemon... juice. DON'T KILL ME, chapter 3 will complete and rectify this ^.^ Please review again- 15 will promise the final instalment.

* * *

><p>"Happy Easter, Misaki."<p>

"Usagi-san, what are you doing with that egg?"

"I'm going to put it in the fondue…" he muttered, his eyes narrowing gleefully as he smirked that evil little smirk.

"O-Okay," Misaki said. "What does this have to do with me?"

Misaki was answered with another little smirk.

Misaki had been waiting to fight, had tensed his fists and arms, preparing for Usagi's next seduction onslaught. But none came. Not throughout dinner when Usagi-san gave him permission to use the kitchen once he had finished with it (the fumes of sweet, milky chocolate deceitfully calming Misaki for a while until his built his guard back up). Not during the News. Not before, after or during Misaki's shower. Misaki was not even pulled into the shower with Usagi-san. In fact, it was the absence of any sex from that day that put Misaki most on edge.

"Why are you standing in the doorway, Misaki?" Usagi asked as he dried his hair with a towel, sitting at the end of his bed.

Misaki blinked out of his worried reverie and attempted a tranquil smile.

"Just… thinking." _Panicking, fretting, planning my escape…_

"Come to bed," Usagi-san yawned. Misaki squinted his eyes in sourness.

"You're going to sleep?" Misaki asked in disbelief.

"Hmm, let's see- head on pillow, pyjamas on, covers on, lights off… nope, just about to cycle the Tour de France on a unicycle."

_Sarcasm_, Misaki thought. _So he's not ill, then…_

"Misaki," Usagi-san growled, throwing over the corner of the duvet on Misaki's side of the bed.

Misaki padded in, eyes wide and watchful as he stepped over the choo-choo train. A tangerine slit of light filtered through the gap in the door as he slid into bed, eyes locked on Usagi's, scared stiff. Usagi raised both his eyebrows and smiled.

"Misaki?"

_Oh, don't go playing the innocent, caring-_

"Good night. I love you." And with that, Usagi's eyes were closed.

_Well, it's not like he hasn't pounced on me once… no… no… well, 'stuff-stuff' has happened but this morning with those Goddamned noodles…_

Misaki blankly slapped his cheek at feeling remotely spurned and lay his head down on the pillow, watching as Usagi's lips parted, looking so serene that he understood what all those squealing fangirls saw in him.

Then he felt the stroke over his leg. Misaki shivered and jerked away from Usagi.

"I knew it!" Misaki cried.

"Knew what, Misaki?" Usagi said plainly as his fingers splayed out over Misaki's thigh, shifting over the cotton and running over the elastic waistband, running over Misaki's silky stomach. Misaki buzzed…

"Stop that!" Misaki swatted Usagi's hand away and rolled over, back turned to the deceptive author. He realised his mistake too late. No sooner had he gone to turn back around, Usagi's constricting arms had bound themselves around Misaki's slight torso. Trapped. "No, no, no!"

Usagi pressed Misaki's earlobe between his lips, letting his breath brush behind his ear and down his neck.

"You lying bastard!"

"I made no lie."

"You made out… made out…"

"Yes, we're making out-" Usagi began, fingers gliding up the side of Misaki's thigh, over his hip, pushing his top up lightly as his nail dragged over Misaki's side.

"No, you made out that you were going to… going to…"

"Shhhh…" the sound swept behind Misaki's neck and spiralled right down his spine as Usagi hugged him tighter to his broad-shouldered, muscled body.

Misaki tried to twist his chest around, tried to squirm away; but who could resist the gloss of soft tongue up around the ear, warm and wet, fingers drawing in and out on your stomach like a budding and dying flower?

Tendrils of pleasure sizzled around his torso. Misaki felt a large hardness press at his lower back and tried again to pull away…

But the scent of chocolate stopped him dead.

* * *

><p>Please review- 15 reviews only ^.^<p> 


	3. Chocolate

HELLOO once again =D Thank you ever so much for the encouraging reviews, I feel like I owe you a great debt for your attention. Hopefully this chapter- this last chapter- will pay you back. Please review- if you do, I'll maybe make a sort of sequel...

Any reviews are welcome. I'm very interested to see if I'm any good at this style of writing with this subject matter. Thank you and review!

* * *

><p>"Usagi-san ," Misaki warned. "No food in the bedroom, remember?"<p>

"It will be gone soon enough," Akihiko whispered sonorously into Misaki's ear. Though Misaki's back was turned to the man, he could see the seductive, predator smile on his face. The glow of the setting sun had gone now, so the room was settled under the blue-black of night. Misaki swallowed.

"What-"

Akihiko's hand was under Misaki's pyjama bottoms before he could finish his sentence.

"Whoa, Usagi-san- No!" But even through his stammering protests, Misaki knew his efforts were futile. Usagi-san's hand was slick as it coursed down Misaki's thigh, curving around his pelvic bone as his fingers tapped and stroked his nerves to buzzing life. Whatever was on Usagi-san's hand was thicker than sweat but softer too. The scent of chocolate added with the creamy texture had Misaki's eyes wide in a heartbeat.

"Something the matter, Misaki?" Usagi teased, one finger circling under his tensed abdomen.

"Usagi-san, is that chocolate on your hand?" Misaki whispered, body constricted in a bewildering fusion of frustrated pleasure; he didn't _want_ to feel this way but he couldn't stop the gliding pulse in his stomach.

Usagi's other hand pulled Misaki's hair back off his forehead, twisting the brown strands in his fingers as his other hand continued to rub and soothe Misaki's slowly parting thighs under the pyjama bottoms. The second Usagi went too near to a certain region, Misaki's legs clamped back together but it only took a matter of a minute to have them slack and willing once more.

_Stay conscious_, Misaki thought to himself, desperately. He tried to tell his brain- an odd sensation- to move his body out of Usagi's embrace. But his brain and body were far too enthralled.

"Chocolate, did you say?" Usagi's finger stroked up the centre of his torso, up his neck, coaxing his head back to rest of Akihiko's ready shoulder. "Why don't you taste and see?"

Misaki twisted his neck in a pathetic struggle but was halted by Akihiko's soft lips kissing down behind his ear, waiting to plant his next kiss after every tiny jolt that escaped from Misaki's body.

Usagi's finger was at Misaki's mouth after what seemed an eternity of agonisingly slow gentleness, wiping the melted, hot chocolate on his full lower lip.

It was a choice between letting the chocolate stay there and licking it off. Neither gave him the release he wanted.

Tentatively, he licked the chocolate away, tucking his lip into his mouth and privately savouring the taste.

"That Easter egg…" Misaki, slow as ever, muttered. There was a rustling behind him and soon he realised he had the chance to scarper. His relief was interrupted by hot breath at his ankles and he registered that Usagi was no longer behind him, but down under the duvet, head currently between his ankles. The clamps of Usagi-san's large hands stopped him from moving anywhere and Misaki whimpered to himself as he felt the tingle of Usagi's lips on the inner curve of his foot… then above his ankle… then a long, wet swipe of a tongue up his calf…

Misaki began to pant, half aware of Usagi-san gradually moving upward and half aware of his definite hard-on.

_Why_, Misaki thought, _must my body betray me?_

But Misaki did not feel scared. If anything, he felt as secure as he could. But the anxiety rushing through him was enough to send the bravest stallion bolting away from a spook scream of wind.

Misaki anticipated Usagi-san's mouth on him, felt the moment coming closer and closer as teeth nipped affectionately at naked flesh. But it was a kiss on the lips, instead, that pulled him up for air from beneath the sea of seduction.

"Mmm," Akihiko whispered. "You taste of chocolate."

Misaki looked worriedly up into Usagi-san's eyes, routinely hypnotized by the blurry violet irises. Akihiko's hands moved down both legs, sliding Misaki's pyjama bottoms down until they were just by his toes. With expert skill, Akihiko nudged them completely off with his feet.

Nerves inside Misaki twisted and flicked against one another once Akihiko had managed to take Misaki's top off as well.

They were naked now, both of their bodies hot and cold at different parts, creating a medley of sensations even when neither of them were moving.

Misaki heard a small click as Usagi's lips parted. They were staring deep into one another's eyes, both slightly shocked that after goodness knows how many times they were still thoroughly aroused with eachother.

Akihiko's thumb pressed Misaki's nipple, pinching it ever so gently and smoothing the chocolate around it. His eyebrow arched in the darkness before Akihiko moved down, pushing the duvet away from both of them, and began to lick and suck.

The sucking nearly set Misaki over the edge. His hips bucked up and suddenly there was a rush of feeling as Akihiko's hands moved _everywhere_, only passing over his hard-on but concentrating on all his other sensitive skin. Neck, ears, rib-cage, shoulder blades, stomach, knees… hips, for a long time, encouraging them upward against his own.

"Oh," Misaki moaned. Akihiko sucked harder, until Misaki's nipple was raw and the chocolate was long gone and Misaki's body was pushed right off the bed, only his feet and his head maintaining contact with the mattress and the pillow. So lost was he that Misaki couldn't muster his voice to moan louder. His body was rigid and enslaved to the labouring man.

Akihiko unlatched his mouth from Misaki's chest and pushed him down onto the bed, kicking the duvet off as he did so. Misaki shivered and clenched his jaw, chest heaving with shallow breaths. He almost, _almost_ begged Akihiko to lick up the stickiness around his thighs, so swathed were they in melted chocolate.

More chocolate was placed on his mouth and for long minutes they kissed, tongues swirling and Akihiko pulling Misaki's mouth forward with his teeth, the sweet, dark, milky taste a drug.

Naturally, their hips began to roll together as one, the friction and pressure of both of their hard-ons egging them to keep going. Misaki's heart was thumping faster than a jackrabbit on heat.

"Oh," Akihiko cooed, softly, fingers moving down Misaki's torso. Misaki's neck arched back as Akihiko touched the place he had been aching for. Akihiko stroked up and down so slowly… so slowly… Misaki felt Akihiko swap hands and shook his head into the pillow as he felt the still hot chocolate coat him. Akihiko leaned forward and whispered in Misaki's ear, "Say please."

Misaki gritted his teeth. He could have a shower. He'd be fine. He didn't need Akihiko to clean him…

After a deadening silence, Akihiko's hand began to move away.

"Please," Misaki gasped. Who was he fooling but himself- he _needed_ Akihiko.

What came next was like nothing Misaki had ever experienced. Had Akihiko's tongue always been that wet? Had it always been so hot? Had it always been so big? It enveloped him tightly and white flashes of stars pulsed behind Misaki's tightly closed eyes as Akihiko sucked back and raked his nails under Misaki's thighs, pulling him upward.

_So hot, so hot, so hot…_ Misaki's mind cried out, his teeth digging into his lower lip.

Akihiko's chest was rubbing up and down over Misaki's thighs, their sweat mingling with the residue of chocolate. He began to suck harder and faster until Misaki was so lost that he only cared about this pleasure. His calves locked around Akihiko's back as his hands shot down to tug and stroke through Akihiko's hair.

"Ahh, Misaki, you taste so good," Akihiko whispered, licking hungrily over Misaki's inner thighs, his hand moving up to massage Misaki.

"Ffff-" Misaki almost swore but stopped himself.

"Go on, Misaki. Let go. Say it."

Misaki couldn't concentrate. Akihiko did not pause once, hard set on pushing Misaki to that golden peak.

"Uh, uh, uhhh!" Misaki groaned. Akihiko's mouth was back on Misaki, one hand remaining to further massage him as the other caressed upward, rubbing at the bottom of his throat as he licked at Misaki's tenderly sore tip. A guttural groan from Akihiko reverberated off Misaki sending trembling vibrations up and down and all around his insides.

Misaki moaned throatily into the pillow, his head moving from side to side in exasperation. Shivers imploded inside his body.

_So close, so close, so close…_

"Fuck!" Misaki cried out, moaning Usagi-san's name again and again as he passed over the heavenly climax. Akihiko kept sucking, driving him over little climaxes again and again until both were exhausted. A stickiness that was not chocolate and could not be from Misaki (as Akihiko had cleaned him up so well) was now in between Misaki's thighs. Akihiko had evidently enjoyed the experience too…


End file.
